This study is designed to compare disease-free survival and the overall survival of postmenopausal primary breast cancer patients with involved axillary nodes and positive estrogen and/or progesterone receptors treated with standard adjuvant therapy with long-term tamoxifen, or with concurrent chemoendocrine therapy with tamoxifen and CAF.